


Test of Faith

by ohHOLYmoves



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Shameless Smut, but also fluff if you squint, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohHOLYmoves/pseuds/ohHOLYmoves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate has a request for Max, something she's wanted for a while. Max is happy to oblige, but neither of them expect Kate's reaction </p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>The one where Max is a bit hesitant and Kate is kind of wild in bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test of Faith

So Max finally agrees. But Kate can't--cant--bring herself to walk into a sex shop so they order it online. Which is still mortifying for Kate because what if the post man can tell what's in the package? Max is very careful with the selection, choosing a very small smooth one that will hopefully not hurt Kate. She orders an indecent amount of lube which has Kate blushing and nearly backing out. Because she didn't know that you need that sort of thing? How do men make it work then? And Max tries to explain but Kate legitimately can't sit through that explanation. In fact she gets up, flustered and red faced, to go start herself a bath and clear her mind.

A few weeks later the package comes in while Max is attending a class. Kate is curious and, if she's honest with herself, eager. She's careful when opening the package, leery of the photos on the front but eager all the same. When it's finally in her hands she finds herself less embarrassed than she thought she'd be. Quite the contrary her skin feels hot and her stomach is churning with a molten type of desire that feels sticky and overflowing and it's making her tense and desperate. All things she's felt before but never quite to this degree. She's imaging this device bobbing between Max's hips from her confident strides and the way Max will grip her hips when she's burying it inside her. The desire mounts and the room feels stifling from the heat coursing through her and the wetness pooling between her thighs. She sets it atop their bed and sends an urgent text to Max to come home. She's needed. She's wanted. Badly.

And Max, to her charming credit, rushes in expecting the worst and there is Kate, sitting on the edge of the bed in not but a robe and the strap on in her hands. Her eyes are smoldering and her chest is heaving already, legs crossed at the knees elegantly.

"It's here Max."

And Max would try to complain because--damn it--she was in class but Kate has never looked like this before. Ready to unravel at the first touch like a glittery jewel beneath ribbons. The end sat between her fingers and Kate was waiting for her to pull and unwrap her, lavish in her shinning brilliance. Mold something beautiful of her with her divine hands.

"Let me shower real quick and--"

Kate looked stricken by the thought. She rose in one smooth movement and was flush against Max in the next, the rubber cock pressing against her hip. Max swallowed roughly.

"Max I can't wait for you. Undress. Put this on. I don't care how clean you are. I need you."

She guided the cock into Max's hand and closed her long fingers over it. The harness was draped over Max's shoulder before Kate turned and shrugged off her robe.

Max had never gotten undressed so quickly. The harness gave her trouble but only because her focus was on Kate. Kate completely naked and lying on her back, legs spread ever so slightly and propped up on her elbows. The dark eyes glittering beneath her bangs watch Max's fingers fumble with the straps. Her throat tenses with a swallow when Max's fingers encircle the dildo jutting from her hips to ensure it was slotted in properly.

"Was the lube in the box?" Max doesn't want to hurt her. No matter how turned on Kate is she knows the stretch and how this can hurt. She wants it to be good for her Kate.

Kate purses her lips and her eyes cut to the box sitting on the floor opposite the bed. Still hesitant of such a thing despite her enthusiasm for this. Max doesn't ask her to respond, the look was answer enough. The bottle is inside and she smears a healthy amount over the appendage. She rubs her hands over it more than needed to warm it for Kate, knowing the cold could be a bit unpleasant. When she looks up again Kate has sat up a bit more for a better vantage and her jaw has gone slack. Lips parted and brows furrowed. Max stows that away somewhere for later. "I'm ready Max."

Despite Kate's words Max isn't willing to forego a warm up before the strap on. Kate says nothing on the matter but her jaw twitches off to the side and her fingers curl into the sheets. She wants this, now. She's been ready since she overhead some of the girls giggling over the topic behind her. But Max's warm eyes and concern charmed her endlessly and that would always win her over. So she let Max guide her into the pillows piled behind her and reveled in the flurry of warm kisses pressed against her throat and heaving chest. They met at the mouth and the kiss was tender--as always--but full of a building want. It fueled Kate and lent to her need, her hips seeking Max's and meeting the slippery cock. A savage, needy moan tore from her throat and sizzled the air around them. Max's eyes came open wide and toasted around the irises, lips parted slightly to let loose a shocked gasp. Kate wasn't usually so vocal.

"Kate?" She shook her head and pressed against Max's shoulders, timidly trying to persuade her to move lower. Max furrowed her brows and tried to swallow her worry. No foreplay?

"Kate--"

"Max, please." Kate's voice was hoarse and dripping with desire.

Another first. Max had to tease with the tip of her tongue and coerce with her fingers against flesh to get Kate to beg. Max obeyed wth a quickness and slid down Kate's front between her parted legs. Truthfully, Max didn't mind. She liked this new side of Kate. She pressed a hard kiss against one hip bone and another to its twin. Kate's breath grew ragged and her hips jumped again. Max pulled her chin back so it wouldn't collide roughly with Kate. Max looped her arms beneath Kate's thighs and pressed her palms into Kate's hips to keep her still. "No!" Max jerked her head up with wide eyes. Kate was looking down at her, breathless and chest flushed, her pupils blown.

"What did I do?"

Kate shook her head slightly.

"I don't want that. I just want," she twitched her jaw again and swallowed, "please Max. Just hurry."

Max doesn't understand what has Kate in such a frenzied hurry. Kate usually lived for Max's tongue against her clit and curled inside her. She melts boneless into the mattress sans the rocking hips and whines desperately. Max loves it as much as Kate does so she doesn't understand but she wants to give. Wants to please Kate the way Kate wants. So she leans up a bit, propped on a forearm, and gently pushes a finger into Kate. She goes slow because Kate is still so tight, nearly virginal, and she doesn't want to stretch Kate so much it hurts. Max is always worried about pain and Kate's comfort level. Her finger, this time, eases in and slips to the knuckle. Her eyes cut to Kate. Kate with her head tilted back and her mouth open, a soft whine coming out, and her fingers dragging across the mattress. She'd warmed herself up before Max had gotten here.

"Max please." She breaths out in the most sinful yet most divine voice. Her hips rock against Max's lone finger and she hums happily at the small bit of friction against her inner walls.

"Not yet babe." She pulls out the one finger and drags two through Kate's collected wetness before pushing them in slowly. These sink in slower than the first but Kate groans--a filthy, wonton sound--and pushes down on the fingers. Greedily. Every inch of Max's fingers sink in deep and Max watches with a shocked fascination. Kate is being an absolute minx and it's taken Max by complete surprise. Her lover had always been wonderfully responsive in bed but she was complacent, happily taking what's given. Likewise she usually was blushing the whole time from the debauchery and muttering safe words like 'gosh' and 'oh goodness'.

This Kate was smooth and fluid like her need. This was Kate was strong and desperate like her desire. This Kate was setting Max's bones ablaze and burning through her until her skin was feverish and her stomach was clenching with a molten ache. She blew out a shaky breath and pushed her fingers in harder, deepest, and gave the tips a slight curl.

"Max....yes. That..." Kate whined, her hand flying to her chest and squeezing her own breast. Max groaned and jerked forward, body desperate for Kate. She wanted all of her at once. Kate's wanton lust had worked into Max like a fast acting toxin and driven her mad.

"Kate. Are you ready?" She needed Kate to be ready. Kate barely had the mind to nod. She pulled her fingers out and went to add a third but Kate's hand flew between them and gripped her wrist.

"No. Use it. I'm ready for it."

Max shook her head resolutely, "Kate it will hurt."

Kate's jaw twitched--again!--and a little annoyed huff blew between her lips.

"Max..." She tensed her jaw and looked over, mulling over how to word her desires. She wasn't very good at it but she had never been quite this hot for anything before. Blushing fiercely, she reached further down and slipped her fingers around the tip of the dildo. She gave it a slight tug. "Max."

"Okay. Okay. Just, let me put a little more on?" She sat on her knees and reached for more of the lube. Kate blushed prettily and turned her head away. She twisted her fingers into the corner of the pillow case until she felt Max shifting again. Max's warm hands slid under her thighs and pulled her body further down the bed, positioning her at a better angle to take the cock. Jitters raced up her spine and fizzled off into sparks that made her palms tingle.

Finally.

She heaved out a great breath, blown eyes drinking in the sight of Max on her knees between her spread legs and gripping the purple dildo at the base. Finally, finally, finally. She swallowed her anticipation and lifted her hips a bit for Max. That drew her girlfriend's attention.

"I'll go slow okay? Just tell me if it hurts, even a little, and I'll back off. This is all about making you feel good, okay baby?" Kate frowned slightly but nodded regardless. True to her word Max went agonizingly slow. She drug the small tip through her folds, circling her sensitive clit, and round again. Kate huffed and fisted the sheets, eyes set on the ceiling. It felt good--of course it did--but this wasn't what she wanted. Didn't Max get that? Max was usually so good at understanding Kate's unspoken needs. Where has she lost that. Another gentle swipe of the tip and Kate couldn't anymore. She propped herself on an elbow and reached between them to grip the dildo over Max's own hand. She lifted her hips and guided the tip to her entrance and, with her heel, hooked Max's hip and pulled her forward. The tip popped in with little resistance and sunk about an inch deep before Max fought Kate's pressure. Max was right. It did hurt. It burned but it hurt and burn so wonderfully and so good.

"Kate! Holy shit." Kate's eyes fluttered shut and she fell back into the mattress, mewling contentedly. Her hips rocked against the dildo and another half inch slipped in, burning deeper and dragged a ragged, filthy moan from deep in Kate's chest.

"Holy shit..." Max whispered again, less urgent and worried, more lusty and throaty.

"More Max." She demanded, eyes coming open to burn Max's with the heat crackling along the color of her irises. Max didn't obey immediately because she was taken, completely, by this lovely wretched sight. Kate was unwound and splayed open beneath her begging for more and caring only for that. It was near to much. Kate whined and rocked her hips up again, demanding more if Max would not award it.

"Okay," Max curled her fingers loosely around Kate's creamy hips for leverage, "Okay. Let me know if it's to much."

Slowly she worked another inch in with shallow thrusts. The tightness around the cock pushed it tight against Max's pulsing clit, reminding her of just how much this was affecting her.

"Fuck..."

Usually Kate reprimanded her for such language but not here, in their bed, never here. In fact sometimes Max swore Kate actually liked to hear the curses slip from her tongue. This one she reacted to instantly with a roll of her hips and greedily stole another inch for herself.

"Christ..." She moaned. Max's eyes grew wide. Her hips jerked in response to the sudden spike of desire and she sank the dildo into Kate in one smooth thrust. Guilt flashed through her veins for a brief flash but it quickly bled into deep, primal arousal. Kate arched high and raked her nails across her tender belly with one hand and bit roughly into the fingers of the other. It was a desperate attempt to stifle the obscene moan that rattled the windows.

"Yes...good." Kate babbled, reaching for Max and sinking her nails into Max's shoulders. That did it again, prompting Max to push her hips into Kate unconsciously. "Good. More. Max, more."

Max worked her loose jaw around her thick tongue, hoping to wake it. She wanted to speak, to tell Kate what this was doing to her. To ask Kate if she was alright after that. To wonder if Kate wanted it a little gentler. But the excitement and the sex in the air and Kate's lust darkened eyes fixed on her were overpowering her sense of speech. She licked her lips with a little dip of her chin. Kate hummed and Max watched--transfixed--one of Kate's hands slide up her own nail scorched belly to cup her breast. She threw her head back with a throaty moan when she squeezed, trapping and mercilessly pinching her nipple between two fingers. Like a magnet Max's mouth sought it, giving it a meek lick between Kate's fingers at the same moment she pushed her hips forward again. Kate's breathed out in time with the thrust, hot against the top of Max's head, and she trembled pleasantly against her tongue.

"Oh Max..." The hand released her breast and slid into Max's hair, coming round to cradle the back of her head reverently and close to her. She was tugged up and tucked into Kate's neck, mouth and nose pushed none to gently against the hot, sweaty skin. Max groaned--secretly enjoying the rough treatment--and rutted her hips forward just as roughly. This was an impulse, same as the first two times, and similar, Kate's reaction was explosive. She cried out and her nails dug into Max's scalp. Her hips surged forward and met with Max's own so roughly that their skin slapped and it echoed through the room. The explicit noise caused them both to loose breath and choke on a moan. Kate dropped a hand to Max's hip and gripped, pulled, urged, hard.

"Like that Max. That...so good. Like that."

Max worried her lower lip between her teeth and peered up at her lover, "Are you sure? You will be sore."

Kate's eyes rolled back and she arched her chest into Max's, groaning loudly. The thought alone filled her with such a great need. To have Max fuck her so savagely that she was tender--hips bruised, throat marked, back raw from scratching--made her hot all over. God forgive her she had never wanted to be so thoroughly debauched before. It would be like the little love bites and the pretty flower colored bruises Max gave her but deeper, harsher. She wanted to struggle with walking and sitting. She wanted to wince and feel this lovely burn deep, deep again each time she moved and she wanted Max to look and grow heated all over again because of it. With hooded eyes, she slid her knee up Max's leg so slow, so very slow, and carefully draped it over Max's hip. Both hands slid across Max's pretty collarbones and round her shoulders, hugging them tight.

"Yes Max. Go." Max gripped Kate's thigh around her hip and stood on her knees once more, towering powerfully over Kate who came with her by the firm vice on her shoulders. They both settled into a new potion of Max sitting, legs sprawled out in front of her, and Kate hoisted in her lap astride the cock buried deeply within her. The quick movement was jarring and, Max settling onto her ass, caused the dildo to ram deeply into Kate. A keen cry ripped from her throat and she dipped her hips automatically into Max's for more, dragging her clit against the harness. Max watched with her arms wrapped around Kate's hips and craned her neck ever so slightly to pace a kiss under Kate's jaw.

"Is this a better angle baby?"

Kate dropped her forehead onto Max's shoulder with a whine, lazily grinding down onto the dildo, "It's so deep. That felt so good. Do it again."

Max used her grip on Kate to lift her light weight and let her drop onto the cock roughly, a filthy wet slapping noise echoing off the walls and filling Max's ears. Kate fisted Max's hair and jerked her head back suddenly, brutally latching her teeth onto Max's pulse and sucking hard. Her hips began rising and slapping down on their own, naturally knowing how to ride Max. The noises grew louder and mixed with Kate's breathless whines and shrill moans. Max marveled in the beautiful way Kate swiveled and worked her hips up and down the cock. Kate too looked down and watched with her forehead pressed to Max's temple the way it slid in and out herself, squelching and slick. She shuddered violently and turned into Max, gripping her shoulders. Her hips loss some of the pretty coordination and began simply rutting against Max with a quick uncoordinated desperation. Max's eyes grew wide as she watched, hoping, Kate was close.

"You almost there Kate?" Max whispered, tone holy, dripping with honey and desperate urgency. Kate nodded against her shoulder, panting heavily. Sweat clung to their skin and helped them slide together, cresting with each rise of Kate's hips and crashing down again when Kate sank onto the soaked dildo.

"Yes but..." She shuttered when this thrust pressed the head on something extra sensitive inside her. The pressure in her lower belly was mounting and tightening so deliciously and she was so, so ready for this but not at all at the same time. It took great willpower to still her hips and simply sit, shaking fiercely with need and burning up. She wanted something else. Just another angle. She wanted Max deep, so deep, so far inside her she'd feel Max long into the night and far into the morning. She heaved a breath, fingers dancing across the angry red scores she'd left along Max's shoulders.

"Babe? What's the matter? Is it to much?" Max looked up at her with those warm cinnamon eyes, worry and love swirling round the lust still darkening the color. Kate shook her head.

"I need," She swallowed at the gravely texture of her voice, "I want...could you do that again? Where you moved?"

Max's brows furrowed, "You want me to pick you up again?"

Kate flushed--more than she already was--and shook her head a bit.

"What then?"

"Like...when you moved. Could you...do another?"

"Oh." Understanding washed the confusion clean from her lust hazed mind. She swallowed and glanced around the bed before nodding.

"Hop off." She tapped her fingers against Kate's reddened ass cheeks, urging ever so gently. Kate pouted and--it was adorable even with her thighs slick with arousal and still sitting atop a strap on--reached down to steady the dildo while she slid off it. A wet suction noise followed and Max fought herself not to simply thrust back into Kate and drive her over the edge. Both of them were panting but Kate was waiting, on her knees, for instruction, and Max was grabbing madly for composer first.

"Get on your knees." She choked out, far to gone to stabilize now. Kate tilted her head cutely and pursed her lips. She looked sad that she didn't understand.

"I'm on my knees Max." Of course. She wouldn't understand. How could she?

"Not like that. I'll show you." Max turned her around with a light prod to the shoulder until her back was to Max's front and Max pushed between her shoulder blades until her body gave and fell forward. A little thrill ran through Max to have Kate this way, bent over before her and quaking she was so ready. Long blond hair fell over her shoulder onto the pillow when she tilted her head to look over her back at Max, eyes questioning. Max gave her no answers. She'd soon find out. The air that she dragged through her lungs felt saturated with Kate's sex and just as hot, scorching really. It swirled past the lungs, twining round her spine like the velvety ribbon Kate had stripped off, and crawled into her brain. The tighter it wrapped the more she lost thought and sense. All she knew was the soft skin of Kate's ass beneath her palms, Kate's blown pupils and sex mused hair, the dildo between her hips waiting to bring Kate to new heights. The sex in her brain pushed her to look past worry and Kate's comfort. The sex in her brain told her to take, take, take. She gripped the dildo and held it steady for the hard, quick thrust that sunk it's full length back inside Kate's tight embrace. Blond brows pinched, like Kate's whole face, and she wailed, thrashing about on the bed but remaining locked against Max. This angle she liked better, as Max hoped she might. A wicked smile stole Max's face, saturated in sex like her every thought, her every breath, her every move. She brought her hips back and snapped them forward, slamming into Kate so hard that the blond rocked forward on her knees and her face buried into the pillow. Max saw Kate's teeth close around the pillow and--she frowned--when it muffled Kate's near scream.

"Is this more what you were wanting babe?"

"Yes Max, yes," A pause there because Max's hips slapped her ass and this thrust drove the air from her lungs, "Yes...Max, fuck me." Max's hips stuttered and stilled, eyes going wide. Literally, Max had never heard Kate curse like this before. She was stunned. She was...so turned on it was starting to hurt. Kate propped herself up on her hands and peered over her shoulder with large, twinkling eyes. Her lower lip was red and irritated from biting on it so hard and her cheek was red from grating back and forth against the texture of the pillowcase. Max had never wanted her so badly. She smoothed her palm up the line of sweat trailing down Kate's spine and up her nape into her hair. Fingers curled and gathered a fist full of the healthy, blond strands. The answering trembling through Kate's frame gave Max answer to her unspoken question. Max pulled--hard--so hard it forced Kate back on her knees and her back slapped against Max's front. Max gave her no time for breath. No time for questions. She immediately slammed into Kate, hard and punishing. The one hand in her hair remained, pulling to keep her head back and expose her throat to Max's gentle kisses and kitten licks. A stark contrast to rough way she was fucking Kate. Her free arm wound around Kate's hips to keep Kate from falling forward again from the pounding Max was doing from behind. Kate did scream this time and it was the purest sound Max had heard. It needled below her skin and settled in her bones, breaking and melting them, weakening her until she shattered. For Kate. Always for Kate.

"Oh god Kate...is this good?"

Kate's choked on her breath that failed her from another hard drive of Max's hips, whining pitifully instead. Her arm came round to grip Max's hair and hold her impossibly closer, burning from that much more skin to skin contact, and the other overlapped Max's low on her hips.

"So good Max. Don't stop. Please, don't ever stop." Max groaned against Kate's neck and picked up her pace as much as she could manage with the strain on her knees and the burning in her thighs. The lewd sound of the cock sliding in and out of Kate and Max's hips against Kate's ass fueled her, built her higher, and tightened her immeasurably. Kate felt like she was drowning in all the pleasure. It was almost to much. She could feel the head dragging against her walls with her each thrust of Max's hips and pressing against that sensitive spot inside that made her knees weak. Each press wound her a little tighter, brought her a little closer. Max slid her hand between her thighs and pressed her fingertips against Kate's clit, firm, and gave one, two, three circles before Kate buckled with a scream. Her orgasm ripped through her like a tide of fire, scorching her nerves. She thrashed in Max's embrace, both trying to take as much more of the cock Max still was thrusting into her as she could but also escape Max's persistent fingers still rubbing her pulsing clit. The stimulation was to much and it hurt but, God, it felt so good too. She wanted more and less and more. She pulled Max's hair none to gently and rocked back against Max in a rapid pace, taking the cock in short rapid thrusts. The high of the orgasm was still rocking her, jarring her bones and blurring her vision and it made it all feel so, so good and to much at the same time. Max's fingers against her clit sent jolts up her spine and it hurt and it hurt so deliciously good.

"Max! Max, Max, Max..." She chanted her lovers name like a prayer. Max for more. Max for stop. Max for don't stop. Max for please. For yes, yes, yes. For no more, please. Finally it seemed to end and she fell forward with a full body spasm, crashing into her pillow from before. The cock slipped out and she gasped at it's sudden loss, grieved the fullness, thanked the end to the sensations. Her body quaked, shook, and rattled with each ragged breath she sucked in. Her eyes slid shut and she shivered at the feeling of Max pressing kisses along her spine until the last was against her cheek and Max's light weight was draped over her. Kate reached behind her blindly to press her fingertips against Max's cheek, needing the comfort of her closeness after that.

"How was that?"

Kate couldn't answer. Her throat was tight and her body was weak but she moaned, so lightly, regardless.

"That good huh? Nice. Wanna go again?" She felt Max's fingers dust over the curve of her ass and slip down through her wetness to find her tender clit. She hissed and jerked her hips into the mattress to get away from the sensation.

"Not yet Max. I'm not ready yet," She dug deep for the energy to tilt her head and brush a kiss against Max's lips, "Did you find your pleasure in watching me as you usually do or would you like me to reciprocate?"

The vibrations from Max's warm chuckle soaked into her back and even that felt to much. She shivered and turned to burry her face into the pillow, sucking in shallow breaths. A kiss to her shoulder. The nape of her neck.

"No. I want to have you again. Maybe after that if you are up to it. Want a nap first?"

"Yes please. Hold me."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'all should go yell at Jocelyn Torrent on Ao3 or tumblr for this if you liked it. She gave me the idea and talked me into posting this. She deserves props too. Anyway, thanks! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
